Modern computing systems generate a large quantity of data. The amount of data generated by a typical system requires analysis and/or additional processing in order for users to make sense of and interpret the data. For example, visualizations may be generated on a large set of data to make the data accessible to a user in an intuitive and/or summarized format.
At the same time, real-time data processing is desirable and increasingly expected. However, generating a visualization on a large set of data can be a time intensive process. This is particularly true when the format of the visualization is modified.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.